Not Without You
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Continuation of the Choices We Make, Briesis is dead, but she finds the Fates and their Loom and tries to change her and Achilles destiny. But things do not turn out the way she wants, no matter what she does. For their love is forever doomed. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a continuation of my last story The Choices We Make. I couldn't really leave well enough alone so here's some more. I'm not totally sure of all the geographical locations of everything, and I don't make any claims that I am an expert. But you get the idea. Please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Briesis stood in the Elysian Fields wondering what would become of her. She stood there looking around and everyone who was blissfully happy and unaware. Though she longed for that feeling she would not forget him, she would not forget his touch, his scent, his golden locks and how he held her and made her his. She would not forget him. 

Hades had tried several times, unsuccessfully to remove her memory, to make her happy, but it didn't work, she refused, and she would not let him go. She would not let him take that away. And so she wandered the Underworld, Hades could do nothing more for her. She wandered around saying nothing. Hector did not recognize her anymore. He was content on waiting for his beloved wife and son.

Briesis wandered the Underworld, the guards paid her no mind until one day she was gone. No one knew what had happened to her. Hades merely shrugged it off, he assumed it was her suffering or eternal agony she had inflicted upon herself. She couldn't have gotten far, and the Underworld was expanding. Perhaps she had found a new secluded place to spend her days waiting.

Briesis by some miracle escaped the underworld, she had used her knowledge of the gods and found the Fates and their precious loom. She had heard stories of them how they existed in a realm or plane not accessible by mortals. She was no long living, she stumbled upon them as they were minding their spindle. Clotho, the spinner, who spins the thread of life. Lachesis, the measurer, who choses the lot in life one will have and measures off how long it is to be. Atropos, she who can not be turn, who at death with her shears cuts the tread of life.

The three sisters stood there spinning the thread unaware of Briesis who stood there in her white gown. She approached them, when they all three looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" Atropos asked

"Why did you kill him?" Briesis asked

"It was his time" Lachesis answered

"No it wasn't, it was fair" Briesis cried out

"Life is not fair, we are the fates we are anything but" Clotho said as she continued to spin the spindle

Briesis looked up at their loom, a massive construction of destiny and lives that would go unchanged. She reached out to the loom, and searched for him, her fingers traveled over many lives and then she found his, and then she found hers. The two strings were twisted around in a loop and then separated, her line was cut and his continued on.

"You cannot change what has been done" Atropos said flatly

"I will not go on without him" Briesis shouted

She reached up into the loom and pulled her string out.

"STOP!"

"You cannot!"

"You mustn't!"

Briesis paid them no attention, she wrapped her string around Achilles' over and over again. The fates were enraged and charged at her. She struck Clotho across her face as she fell back. Briesis ran over to the spindle, as Lachesis charged at her. She lifted up the spindle and threw it at her. It smashed into smaller pieces. Atropos took out her scissors and started slicing through the air with them.

"When these scissors touch a mortal it causes instant death!"

"Too bad I'm already dead!" Briesis grabbed onto her hand and twisted it, she grabbed the scissors from her and knocked her to the ground. She saw the loom start to glow. Her string started to wind through the loom along with Achilles. The room began spinning, she held onto the scissors and fainted.

Briesis awoke outside on sunny green fields. She looked up and around. She wasn't sure where she was. She stood up and saw she was wearing the same white gown and clutching on the scissors. She started to walk and then heard something in the trees. She turned around and saw nothing. But the voice was still talking to her.

"Who's there?" she asked

She looked around at the trees swaying in the wind. She could see no one.

"What are you doing here?" a woman dressed in priestess robes asked

"I don't know, I woke up here" Briesis answered

"You are at the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi!"

"Delphi? I had prayed and prayed that Apollo would hear my pleas"

"I am the oracle and Apollo does not wish you to be here. Leave immediately!"

"Please I must find Achilles"

"Achilles? The warrior? He is not here. He does not care of the gods."

"I must find him"

"Perhaps you should speak to his mother Thetis"

"Where can I find her?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Pleaes R&R people! If I know someone is reading it then I'll continue! Thanks!_

* * *

Briesis traveled for days to find Thetis. She was told she was fond of water and a Nereid. She was not sure if this was true or not, as Achilles had made no mention of this. He had always spoken very fondly of his mother stating that she had always foresaw his doom. She made her way to the beach and saw a woman standing there in the water looking for seashells. Briesis walked towards her slowly. She put the scissor inside her gown and started walking into the water. It felt unbelievable good to have the warm waters around her legs. She remembered Achilles telling her about how beautiful it was there, how inviting the waters were. 

"Are you Thetis?" Briesis asked

The woman turned around. She stood up holding the shells in her hands. Thetis was almost untouched by age, she had a few gray hairs around, but her beauty still radiated through. Briesis was taken back by the mother of Achilles.

"I am" she answered back

"Do you know where your son is?"

"He comes and goes as he pleases. Who are you"

"I have seen his future, a horrible one"

"Are you a seer"

"No, I am a priestess of Apollo. I have traveled from Delphi"

"You have traveled to Delphi to see my son? Or are you just another love sick girl that he has loved and left"

"I am a servant of Apollo, my virtue is intact. I have seen things, things that will happen, things that mustn't happen"

"I have already seen my son's doom. It walks"

"Hand in hand with his glory." Briesis finished her sentence "Very good you have heard the stories"

"You will make him a shell necklace, he will come to you and ask you what will happen if he goes to Troy. You will tell him that glory is his, that his name will be remembered for thousands of years. That if he stays here, he will find a woman that will love him, bring him peace, he will have children, and his children will have children, but when they are all dead, he will be forgotten"

"How did you know this"

"Because I have seen this all happen. I have seen him kill thousands at Troy. I've seen him defy Agamemnon, I've seen him mourn over the death of his cousin, and end a prince's life. I've seen him die. I've watched the light leave his eyes and close forever. I've seen him in the underworld. I've seen all this and I have to stop it" Briesis said as she started to cry

"But why? You do not know him"

"In another lifetime I did"\

Thetis looked at Briesis there was something different about her. She couldn't quite make it out, and she didn't exactly know what it was. She knew there was something there.

"I thought I knew all the priestess of Apollo in Greece" Thetis said

"I am a Trojan"

"Are you mad girl? War is impending, and you travel here"

"Apollo willed it"

"What are you women prattling on about now?" a man's voice said from behind

Brieisis turned around and saw him standing there. Alive, and well, stunning and beautiful. He stood there in the water, dressed in blue. She had never seen him like this. She had never seen him without his armor. She couldn't answer, she couldn't even move. She wanted to say something, anything to him, but he looked at her for a moment, and in that moment, Briesis wanted to tell me everything, that she loved him, that she defied the gods twice for him. Achilles saw something in her eyes, there was something there that called out for him, something so intense he had to look away and walk towards his mother.

"Mother" Achilles started to say

"I'm making you a shell necklace, like when you were a boy do you remember?"

Thetis tried to smile Brieisis watched him move through the water, it was one thing she had not seen. She felt the sun beat down on her, and the light reflect off the water. She was blinded by it for a moment.

Achilles turned around saw that she was still there. He looked at her face, it seemed familiar in a way, but he didn't know what. Brieisis stood there unable to say anything, and then she felt something inside herself burning. She saw Achilles reach out to her and then it was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to those that left me feedback. It makes me want to continue this story. _

* * *

Achilles had reached out as he saw her faint into the water. He lifted her out of the water, her body dripping with water, her white dress, tattered by the dirt and travel became instantly transparent as it clung to every curve of her body. Achilles eyes traveled down her body, admiring the beauty her body held. 

"This girl is a strange one" Thetis said looking over her son's shoulder

"There is something about her" Achilles said studying her face

"Well don't just hold her there like a fish, we should at least bring her in out of the water"

Achilles carried Briseis' unconscious body out of the water, he walked up the beach and towards his mother's estate. He laid her down on a bench in the garden. He brushed her curly hair aside and his eyes gazed down on her body again.

"Achilles, you are without shame! She is a priestess!" Thetis covered Brieis with a shawl for modesty.

"Mother I must speak with you" Achilles said as he got up

"I already know my son. If you stay in Larissa, you will find peace. You will find a wonderful woman, and you will have sons and daughters, who will have children. And they'll all love you and remember your name. But when your children are dead, and their children after them, your name will be forgotten... If you go to Troy, glory will be yours. They will write stories about your victories in thousands of years! And the world will remember your name. But if you go to Troy, you will never come back... for your glory walks hand-in-hand with your doom. And I shall never see you again." Thetis reached out and touched her son's face.

Achilles looked out and made his decision. Thetis looked down and away. She continued to make the shell necklace.

"Stay the night my son. Let us have one more dinner" Thetis

"Mother," Achilles paused. His mother knew him better than anyone else in the world. He could not deny her.

"Of course mother"

Briseis lay on the bench in the garden, dreaming. Achilles walked by her to see if she was still alive. She lay there, exhausted, she had traveled for days without resting to find him. His mother called out to him that dinner was ready, and so he got up and left Briseis there.

Over dinner his mother and him discussed his childhood, his father, and how he never married. Achilles quickly changed the subject to his cousin Patroculus. She sighed as she realized this would be the last time she would see her son again. She got up and placed the shell necklace around her son's neck.

"Mother"

"A reminder of your childhood my son. A time when things were simplier" she hugged her son from behind

"I did not choose this life mother, it chose me"

"Your fate was already foretold"

Meanwhile in Troy, Hector was walking around the palace searching for Briseis. His father King Priam stopped him.

"What's wrong my son?"

"I haven't seen Briseis yet. I thought she was at the temple but she's not there"

"That is strange, she's usually here to greet you when you return"

"We're expecting war and she's no where to be found."

"She could not have gotten far."

Briseis was still dreaming in the garden. She dreamt of being held in his arms, how protective and warm he was. How his touch on her skin was enough for her to feel at ease. How she would rest her head on his chest, and how he would hold her close. And in a flash it was gone and she was being thrown around by Agamemnon's army. How they threw her to the ground and then picked her back up and tossed her around. How they touched her and mauled at her body, and screaming and yelling at her. How they had prepared the hot iron to brand her with. She tried to fight back, but she was tired.

Achilles walked back to the garden to retrieve her. He heard her talking in her sleep. Her arms and legs starting flinching.

"Stop it, stop it, don't touch me."

Achilles crouched down. Whatever it was that she was dreaming about it wasn't a good one.

"Don't touch me!"

Briseis had struck the soldier in the face with her last ounce of strength. She felt the soldiers hold her and pull her sleeve up and felt the heat from the iron. The gods had abandoned her.

"Let me die" escaped her lips as a whisper.

And then as she awaited her doom, the soldiers let her go, and she heard his name. She fell to the ground and felt strong arms lift her up. Her body stilled.

Achilles saw that she had stopped moving and decided to carry her inside. She felt the warmth of his chest and moved closer. Achilles wondered if she was in fact sleeping or not. He carried her into a room and placed her on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her and wondered about what she was dreaming of now. He closed the door behind him and walked to his own room. But before he reached his room he heard a scream.

Achilles raced down the hallway and burst into Briseis's room. He saw her there sitting on the bed, breathing heavily. She looked at him as tears formed in her eyes. She saw him standing there as the light from the hallway outlined his body.

"Have you come to take me back to Hades?" she asked

Achilles walked closer to her, and the moonlight lit up his face.

"No one is coming to take you to Hades tonight. Now stop screaming in your sleep, my mother does not need the entire estate awakened" Achilles stated flatly

"I'm sorry. I had this dream. I saw you die"

"Who are you girl? You come and seek my mother and give her a fright, and now you dream of me dying"

"I am Briseis. I am a priestess of Apollo."

"I grow tired of the gods, what is it that you seek?"

"I came to stop you from going"

"My own mother cannot stop me from going. What makes you think that some crying girl is going to?"

Breisis blinked and felt her tears fall. She looked away. He was cold to her. She didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know her and he didn't care. And it was here that she realized this. This was Achilles. And he did not love her.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave in the morning" Breisis said

"Very well, and stop screaming." Achilles walked out and he heard Briseis crying. He shrugged it off and went to his room and slept.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to those that left me feedback. Always good to hear from you guys. _

* * *

In the morning Briseis left, she started walking to the port trying to find a ship back to Troy. She didn't know what else to do. She had come back to try and stop things but Achilles did not know her, nor did he care to. Perhaps she had screwed everything up. She didn't know what else to do. Maybe if she saw Hector, it would be better. She would be able to save him. She would have to give up her love for Achilles, but at least Hector would see his son grow into a man. She continued walking towards the port. 

But suddenly two bandits appeared before her.

"Look what we have here!"

Briseis stepped backed and reached into her dress for the scissors.

"Let me pass" Briseis demanded

"We can't do that lovely" the bandit sneered

"Come give us a kiss" the other bandit cooed

"NO!" Briseis screamed out

Achilles was riding his horse when he saw her again, on the side of the road. He saw two bandits attacking her. He kicked the horse to go faster to aid her. Briseis swung the scissors and managed to slash one of the bandit's face.

"Why you!" he reached out and grabbed her but suddenly fell dead

The second bandit grabbed her and slapped her across the face. She fell back onto the ground. She quickly turned to face her attacker but he pushed her back down, forcing the weight of his body on hers. She screamed, kicking and her body withering under his.

"NO! Don't touch me!"

But before he could say anything, he was pulled off her and his throat was brought to Achilles' sword. Briseis backed away on the ground.

"You should have left her alone" and with that Achilles slit his throat.

The blood oozed out and squirted onto Briseis' white robe. Briseis flinched as the blood touched her. Achilles dropped the body and put his sword back in its sheath. He looked back down at her.

"You shouldn't travel alone"

"I didn't have a choice"

Achilles looked at the other bandy with the slash across his face. He wondered how she was able to kill him.

"Where are you going?" Achilles asked while looking around

"I'm going home, to Troy"

"Troy? Do you not know we sail to Troy for war?"

"Yes I know, I still have to go home"

"You are asking for a death wish"

"I've already died, it doesn't matter anymore"

Achilles looked at her sitting on the ground, as she did not fear death.

"Come" he extended his hand out to her

Brieisis reached out to him, and he pulled her up, she fell forward onto him, she could feel his breath and looked up at him frightened. She wasn't sure what he was going to do next.

"Do you fear me?" he asked

"Should I?" she looked up at him

Their embrace lasted longer than it should. Achilles said nothing and took her hand and lead her to the horse. He got onto the horse and reached out to her again. He pulled her onto the horse. Briseis sat there, with his arms around her. She could feel the warmth of the sun and his body behind her. It burned when it came in contact with her skin for a moment that she moved away. She was still contemplating what she had done before. Achilles thought her to be a mad woman screaming into the night, she would try to salvage whatever there was left, somehow.

"So why did you dedicate your life to the gods?" Achilles asked

"Why not? I suppose I was hiding from someone"

"Who?"

"When I was young, and after my parents had died, I went to live with my uncle in Troy. I ran into this seer who told me that I would fall in love with a man that would destroy my family and country. So I chose Apollo to save me and everyone else from it"

"Do you think your priestess robes will stop a man?"

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

"Merely trying to converse priestess. Are you always this curt with men who have saved you?"

"I hardly call that saving"

"Well until you save me, you can say otherwise"

Achilles' horse stumbled a bit over the rocks on the road, Briseis's body jerked, as Achilles brought his arm around her and held her tightly and close to him. She blushed for a moment as he held her closer to him.

* * *

_It's finals week for me, projects are due, and what am I doing? I'm posting stuff. what is wrong wtih me? _  



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! I know it's moving too slow so let me fast forward this!

* * *

Briseis had fallen asleep on the trip to the port. She fell back into Achilles who held her there. She found a spot on his chest near his shoulder where her head could rest comfortably. Her lips smiled briefly as she felt safe in his arms again. 

Briseis was dreaming again, dreaming of him. Dreaming of the nights they spent in his tent making love. Her thoughts were always of him, her dreams were of their love and she would forever miss him. She knew that she couldn't have him back the way she wanted.

Achilles watched her as she slept, his eyes wandered down and saw a shell necklace similar to the one his mother had made him. He wondered where she had gotten it from, as his mother made no mention of making a second one. He reached touch to touch him his rough fingers touched her delicate skin, the contact was like electricity, Brisies stirred a bit and he felt her react.

Achilles and Briseis reached the port and saw the boat being loaded with supplies. Achilles whispered in her ear. Briseis reached up and touched his hair not knowing.

"We are at the port, and do not play with my hair"

Briseis awoke to the sound of his voice. Her fingers entangled in his hair she quickly withdrew and felt embarrassed again. He got off the horse first, and then helped her down. Someone had come and taken his horse away as he headed towards the boat.

"Eurdos! Is the ship ready?" Achilles asked

"yes, ready when call the command" he answered, "um, who's that?"

"That is our cargo" Achilles looked back at Briseis.

"But milord, she is a woman, is it wise to have a woman on board a ship full of men?"

"Inform the men that she is mine, and mine alone. And if anyone seeks otherwise they'll answer to me"

"yes milord"

Brisies walked up to Achilles and was going to say something but he cut her off.

"Get down below woman!" he yelled

Briseis quickly went down, and started walking down the hallway searching for a room.

"Who are you?"

Briseis turned around and saw it was Patrolecus standing there.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I am Briseis, your cousin Achilles promised me safe passage to troy"

"My cousin would never promise such a thing"

"Then go ask him yourself"

Briseis sat in Achilles room for hours. She sat there thinking of a way to reach inside the walls of Troy to find Hector. She would never be allowed inside. By the time they would reach the beaches of Troy, Achilles will have sacked the temple of Apollo. She shook her head and lay down on the bed. It did not smell like him yet. Her eyes felt heavy and tired, her body was sore from the horse ride and soon she feel asleep.

Achilles entered the room with a plate of food. He saw her sleeping on the bed and placed it on the table and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and watched her sleep. He had noticed that he was doing a lot of that lately. Watching her sleep for some reason.

Briseis was dreaming again. This time it was turning into a nightmare. Achilles had rescued her again from the Agamemnon's soldiers, he had slay them and knelt down to carry her. And Briseis watched as her cousin shot the first arrow into his heel. And how she screamed for him to stop.

"No..stop!" Briseis started to call out in her sleep

Achilles moved and looked over at her. He pushed her hair aside.

"No! Stop! Please! Stop! STOP!" Briseis screamed out and threw herself forward in bed, her body jerked up and she gasped for air. She saw him sitting there looking at her if she were a mad woman. He saw her starting to cry again.

"I couldn't stop him. I couldn't stop him" she said between sobs

Achilles did not know who she was referring to, or why she kept having these nightmares that would leave her screaming into the night. What he did know was that her something inside her was broken, or rather died, and what she desperately clung onto was slowly killing her, it haunted her every moment it seemed, but she held onto it as if it were the last memory she had.

"Who is this man that you cry for?" Achilles asked as he lifted her chin up

"Someone I loved"

"Then where is he?"

"Dead" Briseis looked away

"Love is fleeting and never lasts, you waste your tears on someone who cannot hear you anymore"

Briseis laid down onto the bed again.

"He is dead to the world but I still love him"

"Women!" Achilles got up off the bed and walked towards the table. He stretched his arms and began to undress.

Briseis saw his skin underneath and then rolled over to look away. Achilles was aware of the movements she was making, and made no plans to stop. He approached the bed.

"Does it bother you that we are sharing a bed?" he asked

"No. For now nothing can hurt me anymore."

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"it doesn't matter anymore, if you choose to take my body or not"

"I do not take women against their will, women come to me freely and eagerly"

"Lucky you"

Achilles smiled and got into the bed. Briseis lay there still not moving.

In the morning Briseis was somehow under the sheets, sleeping on Achilles'chest with her hands resting on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her body. She slept peacefully in his arms. Achilles awoke abruptly as he had heard someone walking near the door. He looked down and saw Briseis laying there on him. Had she been tempting him the whole time? He quietly slid her off and got out of bed. He reached for a black robe and put it on. He walked to the door and opened it and there was his cousin Patroclus.

"How do you do that?" he asked

"You walk too heavy cousin" Achilles answered

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N : Here's another chapter! Please R&R! Hope everyone had a happy new year!_

* * *

Briseis stayed in the room for the rest of the trip. Achilles had warned her from going topside, Agamemnon apparently was fond of young girls, and he did not want her to be within his sight. The ship traveled faster than the others, and Achilles had his black sail. Briseis started to go mad inside. 

Achilles had told her to stay below as they reached the beaches of Troy. Briseis knew that he was going to sack the temple and she could not stop him.

"If you do go to the temple of Apollo, please don't kill all the priests" Briseis said

"I've killed men in 5 countries, never a priest" Achilles answered back

"Well then your men will. And I will be at the temple as one of the spoils of war"

"You are to stay on the ship! You are not to leave the ship unless I say so!"

Briseis stood there in shock, not that he had yelled at her, but that in his anger there seemed to be an inkling that he cared for her.

"You will be victorious and kill thousands of my countrymen. Their blood will stain your armor and I will be in your tent unable to do anything"

"You asked to come to Troy"

"To die!"

"Not today!" Achilles walked out and closed the door.

Topside, Achilles looked at the shores of Troy. Immortality was on the shores of Troy. He could taste it almost.

"Patroclus put your spear down" Achilles commanded

"What?"

"You will not fight today"

"Why cousin?"

"Guard the ship"

"I want to fight!"

"Cousin, I can't fight the Trojans if I'm concerned for you. Guard the ship. And make sure the girl doesn't go anywhere"

Achilles entered battle victorious. He slayed thousands of Trojans on the beach, he took the beach with 50 men while the rest of the Greek army watched. He pushed forward and claimed what would be his. He heard his name being chanted by the Greek army, and looked up. Immortality was just a step away it seemed. His men reached the temple of Apollo. And he had told his men to take what he wanted from the temple. He had not expected Prince Hector to come and confront him. But it was all another day of fighting to him. He had accepted the fact that he would die a glorious death here, and that he would be remembered forever. Death was merely a part of life and he accepted it.

Briseis was inside the tent, while Patroclus was outside making sure she did not escape. He did not want to watch over his cousin's concubine, he wanted to go out and fight and prove himself to his cousin instead. Who was this girl to him? What importance did she have?

Achilles was walking back from a long day of battle. He was covered in the blood, sweat and dirt of war. He entered the tent, and saw Briseis huddled in a corner of the tent. He said nothing to her, and washed his face with the cold water in the basin. The cold water felt soothing on his skin. He began taking off his armor as it was heavy and let it drop to the ground. Briseis said nothing as she had already lived through this moment in her mind.

"Did you enjoy slaughtering my countrymen?" she asked

"I did not slaughter anyone, this is war, and your countrymen are well aware of that" Achilles said as he let the water splash onto his neck

"Let me go to Troy. I cannot stay here"

"You cannot leave this camp now, there are soldiers who will not be as kind as I have been to you."

"Then let me die"

"You will not die today"

"Will you do it?"

"What?"

"Will you take your sword to my throat and end it for me?"

But before he could answer her to tell her she was a mad woman, Eurodus came into the tent.

"Agamemnon requests your presence"

"Give me a moment"

Eurodus nodded and left. Achilles looked over at Briseis who picked up a knife off the table and held it to her throat.

"Or I'll just do it myself"

Achilles was in no mood for this. He reached out and twisted her wrist. She dropped the knife onto the ground, and he pulled her closer to him, she was pressed up against his sweaty blood stained chest.

"I'm not in the mood for this!"

"If you leave to see him, he will claim what he wants from your tent"

"He doesn't know what I have"

"He knows everything, and he knows too much. Please do not go"

"Are you a seer?"

"No" Briseis pulled away from him, "But if you go, he will take what he wants from your tent, and I will not be here"

"Have you seen your own death?"

"Please do not go! I beg you!" Briseis fell to her knees

"You are on my last nerve. Get up. Agamemnon will not dare take anything from me. I cannot deny him an audience. I will have guards outside the tent, no one is going to harm you"

Briseis looked up at him and then looked away.

Achilles got dressed and changed and walked to see Agamemnon who was sitting on his makeshift throne, receiving tribute for claiming the beaches of Troy, even though he did not fight at all. Achilles rolled his eyes, it was always the same, politics and more politics, he grew tired of these things. Odysseys saw him and patted him on the back.

"You know how these things are. War is young men dying and old men talking. You know this. Ignore the politics" he said as he walked off

Achilles tried to ignore the politics but he could not stand Agamemnon, He was a self righteous, self absorbed arrogant, reckless, power hungry king that made careless mistakes because of his ego and pride. Achilles stood there and listened to him prattle on and on.

"A great victory was won today! I heard your mean sacked the temple of Apollo today"

"You want gold? Take it, as a tribute to your bravery. My men have no use for it"

"Oh but I already have"

Achilles narrowed his eyes as he saw the smug smile on Agamemnon's face. He turned as he heard a woman's screams and struggles. He saw her there, as the guards held her, he saw Briseis. And in his mind he realized that her prediction was right.

"I have no quarrel with you brothers, but if you don't release her you'll never see home again" Achilles said as he reached for his sword

Briseis struggled with her captors as Agamemnon watched with delight.

"Decide! Wrong answer!" Achilles drew his sword and was ready to attack while the guards drew theirs.

"Stop!" Briseis screamed out, "Too many men have died today, if killing is your only talent then it is your curse! I don't want anyone dying for me today!"

Achilles stood there, angry, first this girl wanted to die, then she wanted go to Troy to die, and now she doesn't want anyone else to die? What was this? What was wrong with her? He couldn't stand the games women played. So he lowered his sword.

"My, my, the might Achilles silenced by a slave girl" Agamemnon said as he walked closer to her and touched her hair

"Tonight I'll have her give me a bath, and who knows?"

Briseis hated it when Agamemnon touched her. She remembered to the first time he had touched her, the way his greasy fingers mauled her body. She was so repulsed, she smacked his hand away and pushed him and ran to him. She ran to Achilles and he reached out to her. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her behind him,.

"Why you wretched little creature. Guards kill her!" Agamemnon roared

"Think again!" Achilles yelled back

Briseis hid behind Achilles and reached to find the small hidden dagger he kept in a small compartment in his lower back. Achilles' attention diverted for a second as he wondered how she knew about it.

"Guards bring her to me so I can kill her with my bare hands!" Agamemnon yelled

"I will not fight, none of my men will fight against Troy if you pursue this!" Achilles yelled

"You're whore has insulted me!" Agamemnon yelled

"Spoils of war" Achilles replied with a grin

"You must surrender her."

"Never. I found her first. Do not take what is not yours"

"Everything is mine. Troy is mine, and that whore is mine!" Agamemnon hissed

"Before my time is done, Achilles will look down on your corpse and smile" Brisies added

"Impudent little-"

"Hold your tongue, or I will cut it out for you" Achilles yelled

"You will suffer a great loss, several losses each day Achilles does not fight for you. You will never take Troy!" Briesis said

"There's a mouth on that one!" Agamemnon yelled

"And you will die by the hands of a Trojan" Briseis said

Achilles turned to look at her.

"Silence your mouth woman" Achilles said

Briseis looked at down and realized she had said too much. She had truly never felt hatred for anyone except Agamemnon.

"I could kill everyone in this room within seconds, except for you king of kings, I'd have to save you for last. Now we can do this all night or you can bow down your swords" Achilles said

"She is much to spirited, far too much trouble. I shall have a finer, virginal priestess tonight instead. But you have crossed me son of Peleus." Agamemnon hissed

"No it is YOU that have crossed me." Achilles grabbed Brisies's wrist and lead her out of the room. He dragged off his boat and back onto the sand.

"Are you mad woman?" Achilles yelled

"What do you care?"

"It is not wise to go against Agamemnon alone"

"But you do it"

"It is different for me"

"Because you are a man. And I am just a mad woman"

"You are a mad woman! And how did you know I had a dagger?"

"I just know things"

She lied to him then. She had known because he had told her before. When they were together, before he killed her cousin, before her cousin killed his, before their lives became so complicated.

"Is there anything else you know you'd like to tell me?"

"No"

She lied again. She wanted to tell him all the things she didn't say before, she wanted to tell him she cared, that she still loved him even though he was such a cold, arrogant warrior. Even though he had slain thousands of her countrymen, she still loved him. And would forever to do so. Even though her Achilles no longer existed she still loved him.

Achilles yanked her and pulled her back into his tent. Brisies walked to the other side of the tent.

"You are completely mad, or completely stupid, or insanely brave priestess" Achilles said as he sat down to sharpen his sword. Brisies sat down in the corner and looked away.

"I thought you were a dumb brute. I would could have forgiven a dumb brute"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Look a new chapter! Yes took me long enough! Please R&R!_

* * *

In the morning Achilles awoke and saw Brisies crumpled up on the ground sleeping. He got up and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He lay her down and pulled the blankets around her. He then turned and put on a green robe and walked outside. Eurodus walked over to him, dressed in his armor. 

"We await your command"

"We do not fight today. We do not fight until Agamemnon groans and begs for Achilles."

"We do not fight?"

"Today we watch. Tell the men we watch today. Watch Agamemnon fail."

Briseis slept through the day till the afternoon, she awoke to find herself alone in his bed. She looked around and there was no one around. She looked outside the tent and saw that the camp was empty. This was her chance, to go to Troy. But then she tried to remember which day it was. It was the day that Achilles was watching Agamemnon's failure to take Troy. They were in the battle fields and she would be unable to enter the city. She decided that she would try to escape and return to Troy at night. She looked around for a horse.

Achilles and his men returned from watching the day's events. He was rather satisfied at Agamemnon's failure. He was also surprised that Hector had slain Menelaus, but not surprised at the coward ness of Paris. He had ordered his men to relax, as they would not be fighting for a while. He walked into his tent and saw that Briseis was missing.

"Briseis, where are you? Are you hiding? Have you seen another horrible death of mine again?" Achilles looked around his tent. He realized that she had gone and went outside to look for her.

Briseis realized that the soldiers had returned suffering a great loss. She realized that she was surrounded as she hid in the bushes. She should have thought this through. But she wanted to return to Troy and be with her family, as Achilles would not love her back.

"Look what we have here!"

Briseis looked up and saw a Greek soldier grab her.

"No! Let me go!"

"Look at what I've found!"

"NO! STOP IT!"

Briseis struggled with him as he threw her into a crowd of equally frustrated Greek soldiers. And it was happening all over again. She remembered how they threw her around, tearing at her dress and clothes, and hitting her if she fought back. She would not let them do this to her again. She would not suffer the same indignity. She fought back, fiercely like a caged animal. The soldiers hit her back harder. She fell onto the ground and through her hair she saw them reach out to her. She kicked the approaching soldier in the crotch, and he fell back in pain. Another soldier came and pulled her up by her hair. She screamed out. She clawed at them, drawing blood and feeling hands hold her down.

"Should we take her now and break her spirit?" one soldier asked

"Let us brand her first, that should subdue her" another soldier answered

"NO!" Brisies screamed out

Achilles heard her scream and ran quickly through the camp. He saw her there fighting back, a bit impressed by her strength. He saw the soldier with the hot iron and in a flash subdued all the soldiers. He saw her fall to the ground, her dress torn. He walked over to her and picked her up, and carried her away.

Briesis felt his warmth on her skin as he carried her away. And she whispered his name. Achilles looked down at her but her face was covered by her hair. He carried her inside the tent and put her down. She quickly scrambled away. He reached over and carried the water basin over to her. He picked up the cloth and squeezed the water out and reached out to her.

"You are a mad woman" Achilles said as he reached to her

Briesis backed away and pushed his hand away. He tried again and this time she smacked his hand away. Achilles threw the cloth at her and then turned away. Briseis pushed her hair aside and Achilles saw her face, bruised, swollen and her lip cut. He immediately was angered as he saw what the soldiers had done to her. He saw her hair fell out, from where the soldiers yanked her by her hair.

"Why did you leave the tent? I told you it was not safe for you"

"I couldn't stay in here, I was going mad"

"You are mad either way. Are you hurt?"

"It does not matter." Briseis wiped the blood away on her face and threw the cloth back into the basin.

"How did you know Agamemnon would fail today?"

"You did not fight for him"

"But before that, you knew he would take you from my tent. You are a seer"

"No, I've lived this life before, and I've seen everything die, everyone I loved die. Die because of this war"

"Are you an oracle of Apollo?"

"No"

"Tell me how you see these things?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"I manipulated the Fates' Loom. I changed the lives of people for my own reasons"

"You are mad"

Briseis turned away. Achilles still did not care for her, and still thought she was a mad woman. Things would never be the same. She felt a hand on her back and looked over to see that it was Achilles. His fingers trace around the torn fabric exposing her skin. He touched a part of it, and Briseis winced in pain.

"By the gods what did they do to you?" Achilles asked as he saw all the bruises on her body

"Nothing they haven't done before"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Look another chapter! Double postings! _

* * *

It was night time at camp. Achilles had gone to sleep and Briseis sat there wondering what to do. She sat there looking up at the opening of the tent at the stairs. She remembered this was the night that Achilles made love to her for the first time. All she had to do was hold a knife to his neck. She got up and picked up the knife. She looked at herself in the reflection of the blade. Her face was badly cut and beaten. She lowered the knife and looked back at him sleeping. Events she had tried to prevent had happened regardless. She would never reach Troy unless Achilles released her. Agamemnon still took her from Achilles' tent and he refused to fight. Was there no way for her to alter things? She wondered. She walked over to and sat on the bed next to Achilles. She watched him as he slept. 

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked with his eyes closed

She gasped as she realized that he was well aware of her presence.

"Do not stare at me" he commanded

Briseis dropped the knife onto the floor. The sound made Achilles open his eyes and look at her. He reached over to her and grabbed onto her arms.

"You hesitated", and with that he flipped her onto her back and began reaching down at her torn dress, "Never hesitate"

Briseis said nothing, she was in his arms again and he was pulling her gown up. She was helpless against him as always. She could not deny him. She could feel the tension in the air, as she felt his hard body on hers. His lips claimed hers and she embraced him. She felt his arm slide under her shoulder, she felt his other hand reach down and part her legs. Her hands reached up and held onto him. She wanted him, she had always wanted him. She could feel his almost animal nature, his urgency to be inside her. She let out a slight moan as he prepared to enter her. And as he began to enter her, he watched her. He felt her body squirm under his, he felt her accept him, and then he felt the barrier that separated him from her. He knew that she had not been touched by a man yet.

He saw a tear escape, as her lips parted trying to say something. He was inside her. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and gently rocked inside her. Their bodies melted into each other and after the sweat cooled off their bodies, Achilles looked at Briseis who lay beneath him. Her eyes looked up at him, her cheeks flushed red, she reached up and played with the braid in his hair again. He leaned down and kissed her again.

In the morning Achilles awoke and put on a blue robe. He poured himself some wine in a goblet and sat down and watched her sleep. She did not have anymore nightmares and seemed at peace. His eyes looked at her legs and followed them up to her hips which were covered by the black blanket. He wanted to reach out to her and have a repeat of last night but Eurodus appeared.

"Milord"

Achilles motioned for silence as he did not want to wake her. He got up and walked outside.

Brisies stirred a bit, mostly for the cold as the blanket did not cover her entire body. She groggily awoke to find herself naked in his bed. She looked around and realized he was not there and quickly covered herself up. She rolled over and felt the soreness in her body. It was just like last time. She lay there wondering what to do. Would Achilles love her? Would he love her the way she wanted to be? Or be cast aside?

Achilles entered the tent and smiled.

"I see you're awake" Achilles said as he sat down on the bed, "Drink?" he handed her the goblet

Briseis took a sip and then handed it back to him.

"Do you Greeks drink wine all day and night?" Briseis asked as she held the blanket up to cover herself

"What are you doing? It is not if I haven't seen all of you"

Briseis began to turn bright red and looked down. Achilles lifted her face up.

"Do not be ashamed. You are a beautiful woman"

Achilles kissed her again. Her arms reached up and wrapped around him, letting the blanket fall.

Hours later Achilles lay in bed with Briseis. Neither one of them had left the tent yet, nor intended to. Achilles held her closer.

"Am I still your captive?" she asked

"You are my guest"

"In Troy, guests can come and go as they please"

"You should go then"

"Would you leave this war behind?"

"Would you leave Troy?"

Briseis hesitated again, but she looked up at him and answered.

"Yes, I'd go anywhere with you"

Achilles smiled as he kissed her again.

"Where is your armor?" she asked

Achilles seemed perplexed by her question, he didn't know why she wanted to know, but he answered her.

"Its with Patroclus. He's cleaning it"

"He's going to wear it into battle. You must stop him"

"Where do you get these things from?"

"Please Achilles, just get your armor. I have not ask anything of you except this"

"You are a madwoman. But I expect you to be here when I get back" Achilles said as he got out of bed. Briseis's eyes did not look away as his naked form stood before her and put on a robe.

"Hurry back" Briseis cooed

Achilles turned around and crawled back onto the bed and kissed her. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss. Briseis pushed him away.

"Go on already"

Achilles walked out of the tent and went to Patroclus's tent.

"Cousin are you awake?" Achilles called out as he approached the tent.

There was no answer so Achilles walked in and found that his cousin was wearing his armor.

"Is there a reason why you're wearing my armor?" Achilles asked

"I was going to join them in battle today"

"I gave the order not to fight"

"Does it not bother you that Greeks are dying?"

"Cousin, do not wear my armor pretending to be me! You may not survive long enough on the battlefield. There are those that would go after you thinking it was me"

"So let them, you trained me. Why can I not fight?"

"Because this war is for greed and power, there is no reason for it. And we are leaving"

"No! I want to stay and fight"

"Somebody has to loose"

"You would let your own pride and battle with Agamemnon cause the slaughter of our countrymen?"

"Cousin do not fight me on this. We are leaving! And take off my armor! NOW!" Achilles roared

"It's because of her isn't it?"

"Do not say another word about her"

"She's changing you, and you don't even see it"

"Take off my armor!"

"She's a Trojan! She will kill you when you least suspect it"

"She already has, you know nothing of these matters"

"You always said love was an illusion, and look at you now cousin"

"Silence!"

Patroclus removed the helmet and placed it on the table. He then began to take the rest of the armor off. Achilles was angry at his cousin. He picked up his armor and started to leave the tent when he stopped.

"Cousin, never pretend to be me again. And never question my reasons again. Understood?"

"Yes"

"One day you will understand" Achilles walked out of his tent and headed back to his own.

"We do not fight today." Achilles announced as he walked through the camp.

He entered his tent and found Brisies laying in bed looking up at the sky through the opening of the tent. He dropped his armor onto the ground near the bed and walked to her.

"You found it" Briseis said as she sat up

"Yes, apparently my cousin decided to dress up as me" Achilles said as he sat back down on the bed

"But you stopped him" Brisies said as she placed her hand on his arm

"How did you know he would pretend to me be?"

"I just do."

"Tell me how"

"I told you, and you called me a madwoman. I altered the Fate's Loom. I tried to change the fates of those around me. But it doesn't seem to be working"

"What was so horrible that you had to alter the loom?"

"I saw you die, I saw my cousin die, I saw your cousin die, and I saw myself die"

"Death is part of life. It is something that we cannot change"

"I went to Hades to get you back, and he let me take you with me, but it didn't matter, because my cousin tried to kill you, he tried to kill you, after I begged him not to. And he killed me instead" Briseis started to cry

Achilles held her in his arms as she cried. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"I am not dead, I am still here. My cousin is still alive and angry with me. And you are very much alive"

Achilles kissed her gently tasting the salt of her tears on her lips. He pushed her back down on the bed and claimed her once more.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Achilles would spend as much time in his tent as he could. The days turned into weeks, which turned into months. The war had raged on for months, with Achilles refusing to fight. His sword and armor grew cold. The Trojans were victorious with defending their city. Agamemnon would never take Troy without Achilles. And Achilles did relish in that fact, going up to watch Agamemnon fail as they tried to attack Troy's walls. 

Odysseus could not plead with Achilles as he already made up his mind. He would not fight. Achilles had decided to return to Greece with Briseis. The news shocked the Greek army. The mighty Achilles was leaving this dreaded war.

Briseis spent her days in Achilles' arms and her nights in his bed. She was able to love him more and more each day that passed. She was forever grateful for that. She was given the time that was stolen from her. But with that more lives were taken each day by the war. She had prolonged the war longer for her own selfish reasons. But she would not change it.

Patroculus grew tired of waiting for his cousin to come to his senses. He decided that he would enter the battle without any armor and prove himself worthy. Achilles was with Briseis inside the tent the day his cousin left for battle.

Eurodus had to come bearing the bad news. He called out to Achilles who was inside the tent. He emerged satisfied.

"Milord, I must inform you"

"What is it?" Achilles asked

"Patroculus entered battle today"

"He entered battle today without my permission? Why did you allow it?"

"I did not, he snuck out early this morning. He entered battle with the Trojans."

"Where is he? Where is he!"

"He died in battle"

"What! Who killed him?"

"Trojans"

"Then every Trojan will die by my hands until my vengeance is quenched!"

Briseis stepped outside the tent and heard his words.

"NO!" she ran to him, but he stopped her, when he reached out and grabbed her neck. He could have easily broke it, but he had to pull himself back and away. She gasped for air and struggled feebly. Achilles threw her to the ground and walked away.

Briseis was holding her neck gasping for air. It was happening again. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. She looked up at Achilles who went off on his raged filled rampage. She turned away and walked back into the tent. It would be a while before he would return.

At the funeral rites for Patroculus, Achilles was somberly quite and said nothing. He placed two coins on his eyes and took off the shell necklace he wore. He said his goodbyes to his cousin and holding the torch he lit the pyre. Briseis stood there watching him, knowing that he would kill Hector now.

But Brisies was wrong, Achilles did not single out Hector. He entered battle the next day and killed Trojans without mercy. He became a machine, systematically killing everyone on the field. Agamemnon was delighted, as Achilles wiped out a large number of soldiers in a day. Briseis wept inside the tent as she had altered things but things were still the same. Each day Achilles would return his armor covered in the blood of her country men. And she was helpless against it. And each day he would grow cold and hard and turn her away. The war raged on and on.

Until one day Achilles returned with the body of the Trojan prince. He had placed Hector's head on a stake in the middle of his camp.

"Now who will lead their army?" Achilles said as he watched the blood slide down the wooden stake.

Agamemnon was delighted at Achilles return to the battlefield. The Trojan forces were starting to dwindle in numbers. And for all the nights that Achilles had denied himself the touch and pleasure of human flesh he would claim tonight. The night that he had killed Troy's Prince. He entered the tent and saw Briseis crying as she had seen what he had done to her cousin. He had desecrated the body of her cousin. He removed his armor and splashed the cold water onto his skin.

Briseis looked away. She felt his presence and felt his shadow loom over her. He stood there naked before her, his arm reached down and pulled her up.

"I have come to claim my prize" Achilles said as he pulled her closer

"What?"

Achilles did not answer her, instead his lips were pressed upon hers, he tasted her salty tears. She could feel his arms hold her closer, touching her body as he once did before. But she couldn't allow it. She pushed him away, but he held onto her still.

"No. You cannot have me. Not ever again."

Achilles eyes grew cold. They searched hers for an answer. Why was she denying him?

"You cannot touch me with the same hands you killed my cousin with."

"Did you see it in your visions? That I would never have you again?" he asked holding her still

She lied. Even after he had killed her cousin, he still claimed her that night. She was a treacherous traitor to Troy. Instead of mourning her cousin, she was in her lover's arms. She looked away. Achilles let her go as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"This cycle of killing never ends. You will kill more men until you die. It is who you are, what you are…"she looked up at him, "and I am helpless against it, as I always am"

"You said killing was my curse" Achilles answered her back

Briseis stood up and pulled her gown down past her shoulders, it fell to the ground effortlessly.

"And loving you is mine"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Yup it's time to move things along now! _

* * *

King Priam was walking through the Greek camp searching for Achilles' tent. Briseis awoke in Achilles' arms. She slid off the bed and put her dress on. 

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To the beach, you will be getting a visitor soon" Brisies walked out of the tent and found the spot she sat watching the waves crash onto the beach. If only things were different. No matter what it seemed she couldn't change anything. She had made a mess of things. She felt strange as she sat on the beach, she couldn't explain it. She sat there watching the waves and the stars. And soon it would be time to go back to Troy.

* * *

Achilles and Priam were talking as they were loading Hector's body onto the chariot. Briseis knew it was time as she walked back to the camp. Her uncle called out to her and she graciously ran into his arms. She looked over at Achilles, as his eyes had already answered her.

"You are free. Go" he said

She walked over to him. She remembered this. She remembered all of it. His hand reaching for hers, placing the sea shell necklace in her hands. His hands covering hers, and how she placed her hand over his. Their exchange lasted longer than it was suppose to. She didn't care.

"Go" he said to her

"No, don't make me" she whispered back

"Go, you are free"

Brisies felt his hand release her, and she slowly turned and went to her uncle. She stopped and turned and ran back to him. One final embrace, his arms held her and she kissed him, she didn't care that her uncle was watching. She whispered in his ear. He smiled for a moment and let her go. She climbed back onto the chariot and looked back at Achilles as he disappeared into the distance.

King Priam drove the chariot back not saying a word, merely placing his arm around her. She leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. Achilles walked away after she had disappeared.

* * *

In Troy, the city mourned the death of their Prince. For 12 days they mourned his loss. They were overjoyed that Briseis was not dead and had returned unharmed. She finally mourned her cousin in Troy. She sat in her room crying for her cousin who had died in this war. She cried for all the men that had died needlessly in this war because of her actions. And finally she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The twelve days passed slowly. And in that time, rumors and speculations began to fly around the palace of what Briseis had done while in the Greek camp. Gossips had said she had given herself to Achilles of her own will, and that she was carrying his child. She had abandoned Apollo and her virgin robes for a Greek that had killed thousands of her country men. Priam had heard enough and defended his niece. Andromache finally went to Brisies and asked her.

"Briseis, you know I wouldn't normally listen to the gossips, but what they are saying is so fierce. Why do you not say anything?" Andromache asked

"There is nothing to say. They are merely gossips"

"Why do you not wear the virgin robes anymore?"

"Because the gossips are right. I am a traitor to Troy"

"Stop this nonsense" Andromache reached out to her and turned her to face her, "None of what they are saying is true"

"I abandoned the gods, I cannot wear the robes anymore. I am no longer pure"

"But you fought him did you not?"

"I tried to, but somewhere I gave up, I gave up everything"

"Briseis do not say such things"

"I have forsaken everything for him. Everything."

"What are you saying?"

"I am a traitor to Troy Andromache, I am everything they say I am. I was not his captive. I was his lover. And I carry his child within me" Brisies sobbed out

Andromache was unable to say anything. She tried to compose herself as best she could but drew back.

"You love your cousin's murderer!" she said before she fled the room

Brsieis cried out for Achilles again. She covered her face as she knew he would come for her. He would never abandon her. She realized her words destroyed Andromache, who had lost Hector. She knew that there would be no forgiveness.

"Achilles where are you?" she whispered

* * *

_Will Achilles find her? Will he reach her in time? Keep reading and leave me a little R&R!_  



	11. Chapter 11

* * *

In the morning the army dragged in a large wooden horse to the temple of Posiden. Briseis agreed with Paris that they should have burned it or at least left it on the beach. But then she realized he was inside. She waited a bit before going out to see the wooden horse. She looked up and realized that Achilles was in there somewhere. Paris came out to see his cousin. 

"Briseis" Paris called out to her

"Paris, what are you doing out here?" she asked

"I don't trust this thing. The priests insisted that we take it to the temple of Poseidon"

"Sometimes they don't know what they're saying"

"Briseis, you dedicated your life to the gods, why do you question them?"

"I no longer serve the gods"

"The gossips have stopped. Father put an end to it. He would not have them question your virtue"

"But the rumors are true"

Paris reached out to her and held her shoulders at an arms distance.

"Did he hurt you? Did he force-"

"No," Briseis turned away

"My prince!"

Paris turned and saw it was one of his father's advisors.

"The king wishes to speak with you"

"Very well," Paris turned back at his cousin, "We'll talk about this later"

Paris went off with the advisor leaving Briseis alone. She looked up at the horse and walked to the head of the horse.

"Gods forgive me, I carry his child"

Achilles who was inside heard this and bumped his head on the wood above him. He looked out at her looking up as if she knew he was there. She seemed to know a lot of things. He watched her walk away slowly. She was still beautiful and radiant as ever. He regretted letting her go.

* * *

It was night and the Trojans had celebrated their victory and gone to sleep. Slowly the Greeks inside the horse began to make their way out. Achilles slide down the rope and went in search of her. The soldiers began running through the city killing everyone. Odysseus waved the signal and opened the doors to Troy. The army charged in and it was a quiet chaos in the night. Achilles paid them no mind, he scaled the high walls of the palace and searched for her.

Briseis awoke and realized it was happening. She quickly got up and went in search of him. The city was in chaos, as the flames lit up the sky. Priam looked out at his city, it was being destroyed and the gods had betrayed him. Adromache and Helen were heading to the temple, while Paris went in search of Briseis.

Briseis was running down the hallways searching for him. She didn't call out for Andromache, or Paris. Instead she called out for him. The gossips, advisors and servants looked at her and realized the rumors were true.

"Achilles! Achilles!" she screamed out as she ran down the hallway

Achilles was searching for her in the chaos. He had hoped to find her soon. Brisies looked around and found herself near the statue of Apollo. No. She must not be here. Agamemnon will find her first. She would have to go elsewhere. Achilles would find her. He had to.

Paris was running through the hallways searching for his cousin. He heard her calling out for Achilles of all people in the world. Brisies was running and found herself at the statue of Apollo again. She had the blade in her hands and looked around. She called out for him again. She dropped to her knees. Where was he? What was taking him so long?

But then she heard a voice, a loud booming voice that snaked around her. Agamemnon. He said the same things to her, the same disgusting things, as he yanked her up by her hair. This time she did not hesitate. She waited and held onto the handle and then struck him in the neck. She pulled it out and dropped it. The two guards with Agamemnon grabbed her. For what she did, they would kill her. She screamed out and saw him. She saw him running towards her, the two guards never had a chance. She fell to the ground as Achilles disposed of the two guards. He bent down to her and tried to carry her up.

"Come with me" Achilles said

Briseis looked up and saw Paris. She had not called out to him. She saw his bow being raised.

"NO!" Brisies screamed out

But it was too late, Paris released the arrow and jerked down a bit before releasing it when Briseis screamed. She reached her hand out as she knew where it would strike. The arrow pierced through the flesh of her hand and stopped. She screamed. Paris lowered his bow and ran over to the stairs. Achilles looked over and saw the arrow in her hand. She looked up at him, tears down her face, afraid and shaking.

"Briseis!" He turned and took her hand and looked at it.

Paris raised his bow again and aimed it at his brother's killer. He stopped as he was hesitating, as his first arrow hit his cousin. Achilles looked up and saw Paris standing there pointing another arrow. He was angry and picked up his sword and stood up.

"Achilles! Please!" Briseis screamed out to him

Achilles stopped and looked back at her. He knelt down next to her and touched her face. He held her hand in his.

"This is going to hurt" Achilles said as he snapped the arrow in half.

She screamed out in pain, as he slid it out slowly. He reached over and ripped off the hem of her dress and then wrapped it around her hand. And then he kissed it gently. Paris was confused at the exchange.

"Come with me" Achilles said as he lifted her up into his arms

Paris raised his bow again. Achilles looked up at him.

"No Paris! NO!" Briseis begged

"He's Hector's killer. He cannot live!" Paris yelled out

"Who made you the judge and executioner?" Achilles asked

"Put her down!" Paris demanded

"Why so you can miss and shoot her again?" Achilles said flatly

"You pig!" Paris released another arrow

Briseis threw her arms around Achilles and covered him. She felt the arrow in her back as she looked up at him. Paris stood there in shock as he had shot his cousin twice.

"Briseis!" Achilles lowered her down onto the grass, "What have you done?"

"I couldn't let you die. Not again"

"You are a mad woman"

She reached up to touch the outline of his face with her bloody hand, it left a trail on his face. He reached up and held it and kissed it. He could taste the blood and pain in her hand. His other hand was holding her up, he felt the arrow in her back.

"It will hurt when I pull it out"

"Don't. One of us is doomed to die tonight. I couldn't let it be you. I'm sorry"

"No, it's alright. It's alright" Achilles held her closer and then took a piece of her hair and inhaled the scent.

"I'm sorry I couldn't change things for us. I tried but it seems like the fates have doomed us"

"Briseis, you will live, you won't die. Do you hear me?"

"Hades will have me again. I'm sorry my love. The loom, the fates, no matter what I did, nothing changed."

Briseis felt cold, and tired. Her eyes began to close. Achilles held her closer and shook her.

"No, Briseis. Stay with me"

"I'm so cold, so tired. I've loved you for two lifetimes. I'm sorry. I love you"

"No. NO! NO!"

"I'll wait for you always"

Achilles lowered his head down and kissed her one last time. Her fingers played with his braid and then it fell limp and to the ground. Achilles slowly moved his lips from hers and looked at her lifeless body.

"I love you Briseis" Achilles whispered to her

Paris heard the Greek soldiers coming, he dropped his bow and ran. He ran and escaped to the tunnel. Achilles looked up and saw Paris run off. He looked back down on Briseis and held her close to him as he stood up carrying her. He heard something fall and looked down. It was the old pair of scissors she carried. He never knew why had it in the first place. He kicked it up using his foot and caught it in his hands. He then saw the scissor cut through the air, and something else. He looked at it, and it was something strange. A portal of sorts. He walked closer to it. He placed Briseis down and pulled the arrow out of her. He saw a smile on her face. He took the scissor the then sliced it through the air more and the portal became bigger. He reached down and picked Briseis up and carried her through the portal.

Once he stepped through he was in a different place, on a different plane of existence. He looked around and saw a giant loom. The loom had gone array, the cords and threads grew off and out of the loom, it began taking over everything, wrapping themselves around everything in the room. There was chaos. He saw a broken spindle, and a dead woman laying near it. He saw another woman holding a child huddled in the corner.

"The loom" Achilles said

The child walked closer to him, draped in white she looked at both of them.

"The loom has been changed and tainted, nothing is the way it was. She changed it, but she could not change her fate"

Achilles looked down at Briseis, she was not mad, and she had told him the truth. No matter how unbelievable it was.

"Can you fix the loom?" Achilles asked

"No, she killed out sister and stole her sicssor. Those who were meant to die cannot, and those who were not are. She has toyed with the loom and created a world that should not exist."

Achilles kissed Briseis's forehead and placed her down.

"You did all this for me. And I never once thanked you." He touched her face again and then stood up and walked towards the loom. He looked up and searched for his thread in the loom. His fingers traced along other people's lives, and then he found it. He found hers. He saw that it his was intertwined with his and then stopped. He reached up and pulled them both out.

"What are you doing? Stop! You cannot!" the child Clotho cried out

"Your loom is already destroyed. What does it matter?"

"You cannot toy with the loom! She did and look what happened to her?"

"I would gladly join her" Achilles said as he twisted the their two strings together. He bent down and placed it around her wrist and tied it, making it into a bracelet for her. He got up and unsheathed his sword and tried to cut the loom. But it didn't work. He looked over and reached over and picked up the candle the Fates used. He then lit the loom, and it quickly went up in flames. The two remaining Fates began screaming. Achilles paid them no mind and went over and held Briseis in his arms.

"We'll be together soon" Achilles said as he watched the loom burn

"You have cursed us, all of us!" the child yelled out

"No it is you that have cursed us! You no longer tend to the affairs of mortals anymore!" Achilles yelled

The smoke filled the room, Achilles held onto Briseis and let the smoke consume his lungs. His arms held onto her as he fell next to her. And slowly his eyes closed with the last vision of her laying next to him. The fates had already doomed them, both of them for tampering with the Loom. But the fates and destinies of mortals were no longer controlled by the Fates. Instead they were in the hands of the mortals themselves.

* * *

_There is one more chapter!_  



	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: last chapter. Had to finish things up a little bit. Please R&R! Thank you for your time!  
_

* * *

The gods came to find the Fates and the Loom. What they discovered horrified them. The affairs of mortals were no longer up to the Fates. The gods were divided on what to do. But because Atropos had died, and the remaining 2 Fates were useless. Their Loom was destroyed and there was nothing they could do anymore. Hades had been called to Mount Olympus. The gods were debating on the punishment of the two mortals that had caused this. Some did not care of the affairs of mortals, while some were adamant that they spend eternity in Tarturus, or worse. 

"What concern of this is mine? Do what you will" Ares said as he left

"He defiled my temple and killed my priests" Apollo said

"Oh you have far too many priests. Besides it was a war." Artemis said to her brother

"It was a senseless war started over a mortal man's lust for another man's wife" Athena said

And then they all looked at Aphrodite.

"What? Are you expecting me to say a great speech?" she asked

"Well they did it for love" Athena said

"Well I didn't tell them to do it. I didn't make them fall in love and I had nothing to do with this!" she said as she crossed her arms

"Stop this bickering! We must decide on what must be done!" Hera yelled out

Hades appeared in his dark armor with his wife Persephone next to him.

"Hades, have you received the two mortals that caused this?" Hera asked

"They are waiting for the boatman" Hades answered

"Bring them here. We must dispense their punishment" Hera said

Hades nodded and Achilles and Briseis appeared, alive and standing next to each other holding hands.

"How cute!" Aphrodite noted

"There is nothing cute in this! These two mortals have tainted the Loom of the Fates. They must be punished!" Hera said

Briseis was scared, she was in the presence of the gods. Gods that she had previously served. She drew into Achilles' arms. Achilles had seen the gods once before as a child and he was not amused.

"So we're all in unison for sending them to Tarturus I take it?" Hades asked

"No, that would be too simple" Apollo said as he looked at the two

"Would you like to turn them into something? A tree? A flower? A bird? A mountain or something?" Artemis asked

"Do not mock me sister!" Apollo yelled back

"No, I have it" Athena said as she looked at the mortals, "They will not be received by Hades. They will never rest. They will be reborn, and live their lives over and over again, without the other. Always searching and longing for the other, but never being able to find other. They will live with this emptiness, and live the same life over and over again. There will be no peace. There will be no salvation."

"Oh Athena you are wise and just" Hera said

Briseis held onto Achilles and looked over at Aphrodite hoping she would say something. But she said nothing. Instead Persephone came forward.

"They shall live their lives without each other, until such a time we deem them forgiven." Persephone said

"We should force them along with their mortal family as well to the same punishment. They will live these lifetimes as well." Artemis said

"Yes, I like that" Apollo said

"Then so be it!" Hera called out

Briseis looked up at Achilles who said nothing but held her close. He was inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Do not be afraid, never show fear" he whispered into her ear

The gods then circled them, as they looked up.

"For your punishment you and your mortal family have been cursed never to rest, never to find peace. Even those in the Elysian fields will be plucked for their rest. You will live the same life over and over again. You will long and ache but never find the other. You will never find peace. You are forever doomed" Hera said

Brisies held onto Achilles tightly. She felt his arms tighten around her as well.

"I will find you" Achilles said

"I'll wait for you" Briseis said as his lips claimed hers one last time

The gods raised their hands and the two felt some strange light surround them. They held on as long as they could. The will of the gods could not be denied. Briseis looked and saw Achilles disappear as she reached out to him. Achilles saw Brisies disappear and then there was darkness.

* * *

Brisies awoke in a dark room. She lay there unable to move. She saw a figure come towards her. It was Artemis.

"You were a priestess of my brother and yet you discarded and abandoned the robes for a warrior?"

"Yes"

"Would you do it all over again?"

"Yes"

The goddess smiled. And then another figure emerged. It was Persephone, who was dragging along Aphrodite.

"Come we must hurry" Persephone said

"We cannot change the judgment Hera has passed. Zeus has angered her with his infidelity. But we will try to help you as best we can" Artemis said

"You will live many lives, but you will find him. You two will forever be drawn together. Not even the fates could change that" Persephone said as she elbowed Aphrodite

Aphrodite bent down and kissed Briseis on the forehead. A small spark was set off.

"You will not remember your love, but you will love him. You will love him each and every time. You will love him as if it's the first time. And he will love you." Aphrodite said softly, "But now I have to go and find him"

Aphrodite smiled and disappeared. Persephone looked down at Briseis.

"Good luck little one. You will have your family with you on this journey" Persephone said as she kissed her forehead. Artemis walked over and looked at Briseis.

"You have angered my brother. But sometimes he needs something to shake things up a bit. Never give up. Never submit. And never loose that spark little one. You will find him" Artemis kissed her on the forehead and then there was darkness.

* * *

Achilles was lying in a dark room unable to move. His eyes scanned the room but saw nothing.

"Relax warrior" a voice said

"Where am I?" Achilles asked

"If I explained that to you, your little mortal mind would not be able to comprehend. But you know who I am"

"Should I?"

"Achilles, always the same"

"Ares, we must hurry!"

Aphrodite appeared and walked over to Achilles. She looked down at him and smiled. She played with his golden hair for a moment.

"I can see why she readily abandoned the virgin robes. My you are beautiful" Aphrodite said

Ares cleared his throat, and Aphrodite looked up at him and then back down at Achilles.

"We cannot change your punishment. You will not remember your love for her, but love her regardless. You will love her and she will love you. And you will find love in ever life you live. She will bring you the peace you forever seek. She is yours always" Aphrodite kissed him on the forehead

"Alright let's go already" Ares said

"Ares, aren't you forgetting something?" Aphrodite said

"Alright, alright, " Ares walked over to Achilles and placed his hand on his head

"You're not going to kiss me are you?" Achilles asked

Ares smiled and then Achilles felt a burning red amber shoot through his body. Achilles refused to scream out in pain. And then there was darkness.

* * *

Somewhere in the world a baby girl was being born into the world. Her parents would dote on her and love her and watch her grow. Somewhere else in the world a little boy would play while his mother watched on. And somewhere in the world love would find its way.

* * *

_ Thank you for taking the time to read this. I have finished this fic. And yes there is one more arc to this story. One final continuation. Please check out my last and final Troy fic, Second Chances. Thank you again for everything!_


End file.
